


I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing

by Charli



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance, Schmoop, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>~I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.<br/>Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming.<br/>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender;<br/>I could stay lost in this moment forever.<br/>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics by Aerosmith

Sunlight is gently fingering its way through the gaps in the curtains and finding its way around the bedroom. James is lying on his back, head resting on the pillows, listening to birdsong and Richard breathing heavily beside him.

He turns his head and looks at his partner. Richard is sleeping on his side, facing James. He is smiling slightly and it looks like where ever he is, he’s having a nice time of it. It’s a sleeping face that James loves.

Looking at a sleeping Richard is like looking at the boy he was. Lines fade from the skin and worry falls away in dream sleep. His long dark lashes fluttering softly against his pale cheeks, slightly too-long fluffy hair looking mussed and some what flattened at the back.

He sleeps in an almost foetal position, huddled in like the small child the night has made him. Something squeezes tightly inside of James’ chest and he is overwhelmed by how protective he feels of this man. Part of him wants to keep him here forever, wrap him in cotton wool and never ever let go.

But Richard is a soul that needs to be free. That needs to live life on the edge and seek his thrills in a myriad of different and dangerous ways. James knows this, and it’s for that reason that he never hangs on too tightly. Best to let the bird fly free and know that it will return of its own volition than to strangle it with love and good intent.

Sleeping Richard mumbles something inaudible and rolls over. James smiles at the hair-flattened back of his head. He’s going to look like a sunflower when he wakes up. James reaches out a hand and lightly touches Richard’s exposed shoulder. When he doesn’t stir, James moves in closer, pressing his body up against Richard’s back, his legs curving into position behind Richards.

James trails his fingers down the immobile arm, which is hugging the duvet tightly to Richard’s chest, and entwines grasping fingers with his own. He buries his face into the sleeping man’s neck and inhales his scent. Richard smells warm and sleepy, faintly of the shower gel he used before bed, faintly of the fabric softener James uses on the sheets. He smells like home.

Richard mumbles again and James hugs him tight. He is becoming aroused, the warmth of Richard body, the smoothness of his skin, simply the nearness of him, is enough to wake up James’ cock.

James disengages their hands and slides his under the covers, palm flat against Richard’s naked torso. He lets it wander, taking in the curve of Richard’s hip, the flat of his stomach. Lower now, flesh becomes slightly furry beneath his fingers as he follows the trail from Richard’s navel down to his groin.

He runs his fingers through the soft thatch of Richard’s pubic hair and then lightly traces a single finger along the length of Richard soft shaft. It immediately stands to attention, like a soldier being saluted. And James knows that someone is faking.

“You’re awake.” James says into the back of Richard’s head.

A low, slightly gravely voice mumbles “Might be. What’s it to you?”

James butts his erection against Richard’s ass cheeks. “Little pig, little pig let me come in.” he says and kisses the side of Richard’s neck.

Richard moans “Don’t wanna move, comforble.” He slumbers in baby speak.

James’ fingers tighten around Richard’s cock and squeeze gently, he puts his mouth to Richard’s ear, “I promise you won’t have to do a thing, except cum.”

“’Kay” mutters Richard and carries on dozing.

James turns away at the waist and reaches a long practised arm over to the night stand where it seizes a small blue and white tube. He reluctantly pulls his body away from his sleepy partner and liberally slicks his cock with the tube’s contents.

Rolling back against Richard he nips at his neck and slides a hand down to grab his ass cheeks. “Lift your leg.” James orders softly and Richard complies.

James presses the head of his cock against Richard’s asshole and pushes gently. Richard is sleepy and relaxed and sliding into him is as easy as slipping between satin sheets. James folds his fingers back around Richard’s cock and begins to fist him in time with his gentle thrusts.

Richard moans and mumbles sleepily, James is silent. This exertion is taking all of his concentration. Chest flat to Richard’s back, legs scissored together, they find their rhythm. Richard lifts his leg fractionally higher and James slides in even deeper.

Richard’s cock is now wet with pre-cum and James is fighting to keep his grip on it whilst focusing on not coming to soon. He wants this sleepy early morning fuck to last forever.

James can hear the birds outside singing and a small shaft of sunlight is highlighting Richard’s shoulder and the fluffy hair at the nape of his neck. Everything is golden, everything is glorious. Richard is tight and hot and pressing back against him with just enough force to keep himself from being pushed off the bed. He still has the duvet up under his chin and his eyes have remained closed the whole time.

Just as James is about to whisper “I’m coming.” In his lover’s ear, Richard’s cock twitches hard and James’ hand is suddenly warm and sticky. James screws his eyes shut, sinks his teeth into Richard’s shoulder and, thrusting like a Duracell bunny, he comes ball-deep in Richard’s ass.

They lay together, James’ cock still buried up to the hilt inside Richard, his sticky hand still clasping the softening cock and they listen together to the sounds of the morning, the sounds of their own slightly laboured breathing.

After a time, James pulls away and removes his hand, rolling over onto his back. “That was incredible.” He says.

He turns to look at Richard, who rolls over, blinks sleepily at him once, twice, and then huddles the duvet back under his chin and apparently goes back to sleep.

James stares at him for a moment, at the gentle smile on his face lost in peaceful dreams and he says quietly “Hammond, you utter cock.” And this, he thinks, is what love should always be like.

THE END


End file.
